Somos Quem Podemos Ser
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Regulus Black foi apenas um nome na tapeçaria. Mas foi um Black perfeito, até o fim. Talvez o único. Songfic com Somos Quem Podemos Ser, do Engenheiros do Hawaii. Ouro no II Challenge de Personagens Figurantes.


**N.A.: Song com Somos Quem Podemos Ser, do Engenheiros do Hawaii. Idéia que andava na minha cabeça desde que ouvi o meu Acústico de novo. Ouro no II Challenge de Personagens Figurantes. Não sei como. **

**

* * *

**

Somos Quem Podemos Ser

Regulus sempre sonhava em ir pra Hogwarts.

Suas primas lhe contavam histórias e histórias sobre o castelo, sobre os colegas, sobre as casas e sobre tudo o que faziam; Narcissa, em especial, costumava pegá-lo no colo e sentar com ele perto da lareira, e contar tudo o que lhe acontecera no ano que passou; Regulus gostava disso.

Regulus gostava de ficar observando o fogo que crepitava na lareira refletir no cabelo de Narcissa, tornando seu cabelo mais dourado e quase vivo, como uma cascata de águas loiras caindo pelos seus ombros. Regulus gostava de ouvir a voz dela falando sobre tudo; e gostava de se embalar na voz dela e sonhar.

Sirius também queria ir para Hogwarts. Às vezes, ele vinha até seu quarto no meio da noite, e os dois ficavam conversando, fazendo planos e sonhando.

Antes de tudo, eles seriam sonserinos, claro. Regulus entraria para o quadribol. Seria artilheiro, gostava disso. Seria monitor também, ele disse.

Sirius não queria ser monitor. Nem mesmo jogar quadribol. Sirius tinha medo de altura **(1)**, e não gostava de regras. Gostava de mandar, mas não gostava de ser certinho. Sirius só queria ser sonserino e fazer o possível para que o colégio jamais esquecesse que ele tinha passado por lá. Regulus via seus olhos brilharem quando ele falava disso, e Regulus pensava que Sirius seria grande, mesmo que não quisesse.

Quando ele foi para Hogwarts, prometeu a Regulus que escreveria todos os dias falando o que acontecia e que mandaria uma lembrança do castelo.

Na primeira noite, Regulus esperou por uma carta, ansioso.

Uma carta que nunca veio.

Uma semana depois, Narcissa escreveu. Sua carta tinha um tom pausado e formal. Ela disse que Sirius tinha entrado para a Grifinória.

Sirius nunca mais fez planos com ele. Voltou para o Natal, mas não falou com ele nem com ninguém. Ficava trancado no quarto como se tivesse um segredo, ou uma doença contagiosa.

Quando Regulus perguntou à sua mãe o que tinha acontecido com Sirius, ela simplesmente disse que ele esquecesse seu irmão.

Ele tentou, mas nunca conseguiu.

* * *

_**Um dia me disseram que as nuvens não eram de algodão

* * *

**_

A família Black costumava ser muito severa nas suas regras. Ou você era isso, ou era aquilo.

Mas, aos poucos, Regulus foi descobrindo que, por mais que sua mãe negasse, havia os meios-termos.

Tio Alphard era um deles. Tio Alphard nunca tivera a fibra de um Black, nem a frieza de um Black. Tio Alphard não costumava se misturar com trouxas, e torcia levemente o nariz à menção deles, mas nunca se colocara na luta. Nunca fora homem de "defender as suas doutrinas como uma fortaleza de ferro" — palavras da Toujours Pur, as dez regras que determinavam a vida de um Black —, e nem discutia as doutrinas de Voldemort na mesa do jantar. Mas Tio Alphard lhe ensinou algumas coisas interessantes.

Tio Alphard lhe ensinou a ser flexível.

Tio Alphard lhe ensinou que você não precisava bater-se de frente para conseguir o que queria. Não era realmente preciso você se jogar nas coisas — podia ser regra para ser Black, mas não era uma regra de Slytherin. Tio Alphard disse que o importante não era você ser forte e aparentar força, e sim, atingir seu objetivo, não importasse o meio — e isso era outra regra da Toujours Pur: "Sempre consiga o que quer, não importa como." Ele lhe ensinou que podia-se mudar conforme a necessidade, e lhe ensinou como ser forte e aparentar fraqueza.

Tio Alphard podia ser mais Black que qualquer um dos Black, às vezes. E Regulus entendeu: por mais que Cygnus e seu pai falassem que Alphard era um frouxo e desrespeitava a família, Alphard conseguia mais que qualquer um dos dois.

Regulus só descobriu muito mais tarde, depois da morte de Tio Alphard e da sua subseqüente expulsão da árvore da família pelo seu derradeiro e chocante ato de rebeldia, que aquelas lições mudariam seu futuro.

* * *

_**Um dia me disseram que os ventos às vezes erram a direção

* * *

— Regulus — a voz de sua prima pareceu-lhe estranha.**_

Regulus nunca vira Bellatrix assim, abalada. Aquilo era esquisito. Bellatrix, como Narcissa e os outros Black, era aquele tipo de ser fantástico que jamais desmorona. Ver o ar de desamparo nos olhos negros dela era assustador.

— O que houve, Bella? — perguntou ele timidamente. — Mandaram eu sair da sala. Pensei que fossem dar mais uma bronca em Sirius, mas mandaram ele sair também…

— Andy — disse Bellatrix, lacônica.

O apelido de sua prima do meio, a alta e estabanada Andrômeda, de cabelos castanhos como os seus, e transparente demais para uma Black, trouxe à memória de Regulus algumas conversas estranhas que ele pilhara escutando pelos corredores, conversas entre Andrômeda e Sirius.

— O que aconteceu com Andy, Bella? Ela morreu?

— É como se estivesse morta — disse Bellatrix seca. — Ela traiu a família, Regulus. Ela fugiu com um trouxa.

Regulus sentiu como se tivesse engolido um balde de gelo de repente.

Era a primeira vez, em toda a sua vida, que presenciava a traição de um Black. Ele sabia que havia vários motivos para se tirar um Black de sua linhagem, mas o motivo maior — o motivo supremo e irreversível — era aquele. Apaixonar-se por um trouxa. Misturar o sangue puro de gerações e gerações com o sangue ralo e sujo dos trouxas.

Andrômeda cometera um crime entre os Black. Regulus sabia o que aconteceria.

— Regulus — o chamado de Bellatrix despertou-o de seus devaneios —, eu tenho que falar a sério com você.

— Pode falar — disse Regulus na seriedade dos seus onze anos.

— A nossa família está se estreitando. São muitos velhos e poucos jovens. E desses jovens, só temos dois homens. A família pode acabar se perdendo.

— Não! — exclamou o garoto, sem conceber aquela idéia absurda.

— Eu sei que parece horrível, mas é o inevitável — Ela estava formal como ele jamais a vira. Ela era uma Black. — A não ser que você me escute.

— O que é que eu posso fazer?

— _Tudo, _Regulus. Você é a nossa última esperança.

O menino abriu a boca de espanto.

— Eu?

— Sim, você. Nossa família está passando por desgraças, Regulus. Eu estou representando ela como herdeira, mas não vai ter linhagem minha. É vergonha atrás de vergonha. Sirius, não dá pra esperar nada de um grifinório, só mais vergonha. E isso é uma pena, porque Sirius, se quisesse ser um Black, seria como Phineas Nigellus. Mas ainda temos você. Você é homem, você é sonserino. Você é um Black de verdade. Talvez um pouco frágil demais, mas um Black de verdade.

Regulus inchou de orgulho. Ouvir de Bellatrix, uma das mais severas figuras entre a família, que era um Black de verdade era uma injeção de ânimo extasiante.

— A esperança está em você, Regulus. Você deve se casar com uma puro-sangue. Formar uma linhagem. Se dedicar à causa. Inclusive, ouvi falar de um modo de honrarmos o nosso nome, que apagará todas as nossas desgraças.

— Qual?

— Juntar-se a Voldemort.

Bellatrix se pôs a explicar a doutrina que o que ela chamava de Lorde das Trevas ensinava. Pôs-se a falar de como a família Black estaria em posição suprema quando o Lorde ganhasse, e como a presença de dois membros do clã — ela iria entrar para a causa no mês seguinte — aumentaria ainda mais o prestígio entre aqueles que mereciam. Ela arrancou uma promessa de Regulus — quando fosse formado, iria se alistar.

Naquela hora, sua mãe lhes chamou para assistir a expulsão de Andrômeda da árvore.

Durante toda a cerimônia, Sirius fez caretas e se comportou como um revolucionário comunista. E Regulus entendeu o olhar de Bellatrix.

Sirius nunca daria nada na vida.

A responsabilidade era de Regulus.

* * *

_**E tudo ficou tão claro, um intervalo na escuridão

* * *

**_

Quando Sirius saiu de casa, Regulus tinha quatorze anos. Estava para fazer quinze, ele se lembrava. Ele também se lembrava de ser um Natal mais quente que os dos anos anteriores e se lembrava de ter acordado no meio da noite com barulhos no andar de baixo.

Num dia normal, Regulus não se incomodaria com simples "barulhos". Ora, como se na Mansão Black não tivesse muito mais que apenas pessoas.

Mas era Natal. Era véspera de Natal.

E ele pensou que talvez encontrasse alguém lá embaixo. Era bobo, ele tentou dizer para si mesmo. Não era só porque era Natal que teria alguém vagando pelos corredores da mansão.

Mas aquilo lhe lembrou de tempos bons em que ele e seu irmão se escondiam debaixo da lareira, bem quietinhos, a fim de apanhar o Papai Noel quando ele descesse pela chaminé, e ele levantou mesmo achando que aquilo era bobo.

Desceu cuidadosamente as escadas, passo a passo, para não acordar nenhum dos quadros, e passou pela cozinha, chegando à sala em silêncio absoluto.

Demorou algum tempo até distinguir o vulto que arrastava uma mala até a porta, mas, quando ele atravessou a janela iluminada pelo luar, pôde enxergar suas feições.

— Sirius? — a voz saiu hesitante.

O vulto estacou no lugar, e, lentamente, os olhos prateados de Sirius se ergueram para a figura em pijamas compridos que o olhava.

— O que você está fazendo? — Regulus foi seco, como lhe haviam ensinado a tratar gente como Sirius.

— Estou me mandando daqui — disse Sirius, os olhos cerrados. — Eu vou embora e você não vai contar para a mamãe.

— Como assim, você vai embora? — repetiu Regulus, como se "ir embora", para Sirius, fosse uma idéia absurda.

Sirius sorriu. Ele parecia mais feliz do que em anos.

— James disse que, se eu quiser sair de casa, os pais dele me recebem. Então eu vou morar lá.

Regulus o olhou. Sentia-se doente. Algo doía em si. Como assim, Sirius ia embora? Ele era o herdeiro dos Black! Ele não podia ir embora.

— Eles vão te tirar da tapeçaria.

— Não ligo.

— Vão te deserdar.

— E daí?

— O seu nome nunca vai ser mencionado para as gerações futuras.

— Não me importa.

— Você vai morar com amantes dos trouxas!

— Entre os meus iguais, não são vocês que dizem?

— Mas, e o Lorde das Trevas? E os Comensais? Bellatrix já se alistou! Como é que vamos ficar frente a ele? Você vai nos desmoralizar!

Pela primeira vez, Sirius pareceu sério. Regulus nunca o tinha visto sério daquele jeito, nem quando ele voltou grifinório no Natal de 1970. Ele deu uns passos e segurou com firmeza os ombros de Regulus, olhando para ele do fundo de seus olhos cinzentos.

— Regulus, eu gosto de você — ele disse. — Eu gosto de você e eu te imploro pra não ir por esse caminho. Eu não quero ver você com uma Marca Negra no braço. Eu não quero ver você indo pelo caminho da Bella.

— Mas, Sirius!…

— A Bellatrix não tem salvação. Você tem. Eu sei que você tem. Eu consigo ver que você tem. Por favor, Regulus, não desperdice a sua vida por uma causa que você não ama. Não desperdice a sua vida pela família Black, por Voldemort, porque nenhum deles vai desperdiçar sua vida por você.

— Eu não vou fazer o que você fizer. Eu não vou te seguir. Nossa mãe te odeia. A família toda te odeia. Eu não vou ser um aborto entre os Black, Sirius, não vou ser como você. Vou fazer o possível para honrar minha família.

Sirius soltou seus ombros. Havia uma tristeza infinita em seus olhos.

Regulus não lembrava mais das palavras de despedida que trocara com seu irmão. Só lembrava de estar só, no meio da sala. Ouvindo os sinos de Natal tocar ao longe, e sentindo o rosto queimar com os pensamentos confusos.

* * *

_**Uma estrela de brilho raro, um disparo pára um coração

* * *

Sirius foi expulso numa cerimônia semelhante à de Andrômeda. Exceto que Regulus nunca tinha visto Órion Black com aquele brilho funesto no olhar.**_

Naquela noite, seu pai sentou-se à sala, apanhou um dos charutos de Tio Cygnus e o acendeu com um toque da varinha. Ele não fumava. Tossiu com a fumaça, mas inspirou fundo e continuou até se acostumar.

Estava tão entretido no seu silêncio que nem percebeu a aproximação do filho mais novo.

— Pai? — chamou Regulus.

Lentamente, Órion voltou seus olhos azuis para o filho. Órion era um dos poucos Blacks de olhos azuis que Regulus conhecia. Tinha uma beleza nórdica, severa, o tipo de presença de um general.

Mas, naquele instante, parecia o ser mais derrotado do mundo.

— Regulus — disse seu pai simplesmente.

— Não fique triste por Sirius, pai — disse o mais novo com seriedade. — Não fique triste por ele.

— Eu queria que ele fosse o Black perfeito — disse Órion Eu cuidei dele para que ele fosse o Black perfeito. E… — Ele parecia incapaz de falar.

— Tudo bem, pai. Sirius não merece que você perca um segundo do seu tempo. Eu vou ser um bom Black.

Novamente, lentamente, Órion voltou seus olhos para ele.

— Eu sei que vai — Regulus viu um lampejo estranho nos olhos dele. — Eu confio em você.

Naquele dia, Regulus não entendeu, mas, anos depois, ele perceberia o que é que Órion trazia nos olhos naquela noite. Carinho.

* * *

_**A vida imita o vídeo**_

_**Garotos inventam um novo inglês

* * *

**_

— E aí, Regulus, o que é que você vai fazer? — perguntou Nott numa noite na Sala Comunal.

Estavam entre um grupo de amigos, sentados no sofá verde-musgo do Salão da Sonserina. Todos falavam sobre o que fariam no futuro — aquele era um tema freqüente entre sonserinos, ambiciosos e calculistas.

— Eu não sei direito — ele disse. — Vou esperar um pouco para ver. Primeiro, pretendo lavar a honra da minha família.

— Ah, é, a família Black — disse Rabastan Lestrange em tom cínico. — A família que teve dois abortos em uma geração.

— Nunca tivemos abortos! — replicou Regulus com um fundo de indignação.

— O sangue Black está apodrecendo — disse Yaxley, um loiro do mesmo ano que Regulus. — Ouvi dizer que três pessoas foram expulsas da família nos últimos dois anos. Veja esse Sirius Black, o que saiu!

— Fala como se não ficasse babando atrás de Black nos corredores, Yaxley — riu Nott.

O rapaz corou profundamente.

— Não sei do que está falando, Nott!

— Olha, a menininha ficou corada…

— E pensar que quer ser Comensal da Morte! — riu Rabastan Lestrange.

A menção das palavras "Comensal da Morte", um alvoroço percorreu o Salão.

— Soube que o Lorde está recrutando pessoas mais jovens — disse Rabastan. — Rodolphus vai me recomendar. Vou entrar assim que sair do colégio.

— Eu também — disse Nott. — Macnair disse que vai ajeitar as coisas para eu me alistar.

— E você, Regulus? — perguntou Yaxley com um riso. — Aposto que vai tentar carreira no Ministério e fugir do Lorde.

— Minha prima Bellatrix vai me recomendar — disse Regulus venenosamente.

Todos empalideceram. Rabastan engasgou. Regulus sorriu vitorioso. Entrar no círculo dos Comensais da Morte recomendado por Bellatrix, a Comensal mais fiel ao Lorde das Trevas, seria motivo de prestígio. Ele seria um dos melhores.

Nunca imaginou que isso não fosse motivo de inveja.

* * *

_**Vivendo num país sedento**_

_**Por um momento de embriaguez

* * *

**_

No seu quinto ano de Hogwarts, Regulus ganhou o costume de ler jornais.

As notícias de primeira página sempre traziam um misto de terror e admiração. Desastres. Catástrofes. Mortes. O aparecimento de Marcas Negras no céu.

Era como se Regulus vivesse numa realidade alternativa onde tais tristezas não chegavam. E, por isso, sentia um estranho orgulho em saber que faria parte de tudo aquilo.

E não ligava para os gritos de Sirius da mesa do outro canto do Salão, dizendo que o país estava doente.

* * *

_**Mas somos quem podemos ser**_

_**Sonhos que podemos ter

* * *

**_

Segundo Bellatrix, a noite em que alguém virava um Comensal da Morte era a mais importante da vida desse alguém. Ela dizia, o rosto traindo o prazer que sentia ao relembrar, como o Mestre a marcara no braço, o calor que se sentia, a dor que purificava.

Agora, ali, deitado em seu quarto com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, Regulus só podia pensar que Bellatrix era masoquista.

Não era uma dor física. Pelo menos, não totalmente. Doía como se ele tivesse uma agulha atravessada no braço, mas o estranho é que não era _essa_ a dor que o incomodava — era algo muito mais interno.

Era como se o Lorde das Trevas tivesse violentado algo que ele nem sabia que tinha. Algo por dentro.

Sentia como se tivesse perdido algo. Talvez a sua inocência.

Iria se acostumar, disse sua mãe naquela noite. Seria tudo mais fácil, logo. Mas Regulus não sabia se gostaria de viver para sempre com aquela sensação de vazio no peito.

Era como se tivesse algo errado — e Regulus odiava coisas erradas.

* * *

_**Um dia me disseram quem eram os donos da situação

* * *

**_

A primeira pessoa que Regulus matou foi uma mulher.

Ela estava gritando. Os Comensais tinham acabado de matar toda a sua família. E Bellatrix disse para ela parar de ser histérica e falar. E ela não disse. Apenas continuou gritando.

Então Bellatrix disse que as honras eram suas.

Regulus nunca esqueceria de como a luz verde varreu a vida da mulher.

Vomitou muito naquele dia.

No dia seguinte, perguntou a Lucius Malfoy se ele não achava engraçados os Comensais, que partiam sérios e voltavam com aqueles sorrisos esgarçados no rosto.

— Rir de si mesmo é o único recurso dos idiotas que não possuem nada de que se orgulhar — ele disse.

Regulus ficou em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo, parou mesmo de falar.

Aquilo começou a ficar insuportável.

Eles sussurravam pelos cantos que faltava fibra a Regulus. As mãos do rapaz tremiam quando ele ouvia. Ele tremia.

Ele tentava entender e amar a morte, mas tinha medo dela. Só um garoto — um garoto com responsabilidades demais.

Um garoto que o Lorde das Trevas puniu por fraqueza.

Regulus era fraco. Regulus não tivera coragem de eliminar uma das vítimas. Um rapaz ruivo que gritava ensandecido por seu irmão gêmeo. Disseram a Regulus que fizesse o serviço, mas Regulus não quis.

Regulus não queria matar alguém que amava tanto sua família.

O tapa de Bellatrix, seco e certeiro, ainda marcava seu rosto. Mas não mais que a primeira tortura. A primeira de muitas outras.

Ele ainda lembrava-se do semblante do Lorde, transtornado de fúria e de prazer. Prazer.

Prazer com a sua dor.

Regulus odiou o Lorde das Trevas e pagou por isso, sofrendo mais e mais.

Dias depois, Regulus fez de novo. Recusou-se a torturar a filha de Edgar Bones. Não conseguia. A menina tinha cabelos cacheados e olhava para ele com inocência. Lembrava demais Andrômeda, quando nova. Ele olhou para o pai da criança, o pai de olhos desvairados, e não pôde. Ele não pôde.

A família Bones morreu toda naquele dia.

E Regulus foi torturado.

Regulus entendeu que não havia como escapar daquele suplício, a não ser com a deserção.

* * *

_**Sem querer, eles me deram a chave que abre essa prisão

* * *

**_

Quando chegou a sua casa, à noite, encontrou Kreacher, o elfo doméstico de sua mãe, recitando com voz roufenha a Toujours Pur a pedido dela. Balançou a cabeça. Sua mãe enlouquecia mais a cada dia.

O corpo todo cheio de dores, ia rumar para o seu quarto quando Kreacher falou a regra cinco:

— Nunca deixe que o derrotem, a não ser que saiba que irá voltar para se vingar.

Ele olhou para o elfo. Os olhos negros e baços dele fitavam sua senhora com adoração, enquanto sua mãe, sentada na poltrona da sala, sorria.

Aquela cena nunca lhe pareceu tão reveladora.

* * *

_**E tudo ficou tão claro, o que era raro ficou comum

* * *

**_

Ele iria se vingar. Ele tinha que se vingar. Era essa a solução.

Mas como se vingar do Lorde das Trevas?

Seria melhor ficar no seu canto. Talvez fazer o que lhe mandassem. Ficar quieto, de preferência.

Mas ele não seria um Black se fizesse isso.

Ser o único Black capaz de se vingar do Lorde. Fazer o que nenhum Black jamais fez. Ser o Black perfeito. Mesmo que custasse sua vida.

Regulus via muita gente morrer todos os dias para temer a morte que ele sabia que viria.

Então decidiu agir.

Começou a investigar. Traçou os passos do Lorde das Trevas. Perguntou a várias pessoas o que ele fazia, como fazia, quem era, onde morava. Acabou por descobrir o jovem Tom Riddle, um adolescente prodígio e ambicioso de frente para o mundo.

Procurou as fraquezas de Tom Riddle, e descobriu que seu maior sonho era a imortalidade. Então ele devia ter feito algo para alcançá-la, se tinha tamanha segurança.

Logo descobriu.

Juntou fragmentos aqui e ali, boatos entre Comensais, depoimentos de pessoas que tinham conhecido o jovem na adolescência, e chegou a uma conclusão.

O Lorde das Trevas era um homem poderoso, mas tinha uma fraqueza. _Horcruxes._

De repente, a grandeza daquele Império lhe pareceu apenas um castelo de cartas prestes a cair.

* * *

_**Como um dia depois do outro**_

_**Como um dia, um dia comum

* * *

**_

A última missão da qual Regulus foi encarregado foi a morte de Benjy Fenwick.

Benjy Fenwick era um homem gordinho, adepto da religião dos trouxas, que andava pregando paz e amor entre a Ordem da Fênix, e que já conseguira prender um sem número de Comensais. O suficiente para que seu nome chegasse ao Lorde.

O suficiente para que sua morte fosse tramada.

O Lorde disse que daria a Regulus uma última chance de redimir o nome de sua família. Ele foi nomeado o líder da operação, entre nomes como Travers, Rosier e Mulciber.

Ele sabia que era uma armadilha cuidadosamente preparada.

Benjy Fenwick foi encurralado num cais de Liverpool. Os olhos dele se encheram de surpresa e de uma tristeza infinita que surpreendeu Regulus. Travers disse:

— É sua vez, Black.

Regulus ergueu a varinha. Tinha que ser forte. Tinha que manter as aparências para que ninguém soubesse que ele era o detentor do segredo da vida do Lorde das Trevas.

Mas Benjy Fenwick encarou-o com simplicidade e disse:

— Eu te perdôo.

Ele perdoava.

De repente, Regulus não conseguia mais pensar.

Sua varinha caiu no chão. Ele também, após um nocaute de Rosier, quando este percebeu que Regulus falharia de novo. Foi levado por alguém até a sede e só depois, ao acordar, ficou sabendo que Fenwick tinha sido morto e seu corpo, feito em pedaços.

Mas o Lorde não o puniu.

Regulus soube que viria uma punição maior.

Estava correndo contra o tempo.

* * *

_**Quem ocupa o trono tem culpa**_

_**Quem oculta o crime também

* * *

Seu pai morreu naquela semana.**_

Foi um aneurisma cerebral. Súbito e rápido. Ninguém nem sabia que ele tinha esse tipo de doença, e não houve tempo de socorrê-lo. Quando o encontraram, de manhã, já estava morto. Nem tivera tempo de pedir ajuda.

Sua mãe chorava enlouquecida pela casa, de fúria. Não que ela amasse o velho Órion. Mas tinha raiva de ele ter partido e a deixado sozinha para enfrentar aquele mundo de misérias. Ela gritava, não importando os esforços de Narcissa, Cygnus e Druella para acalmá-la.

Regulus simplesmente ficou olhando.

Era como se fosse parte de um sonho estranho.

E ele lamentou não saber se poderia cumprir a promessa que fez ao pai, de ser o Black perfeito.

* * *

_**Quem duvida da vida tem culpa**_

_**Quem evita a dúvida também tem**_

_**Também tem

* * *

**_

Enquanto caminhava até a caverna, Regulus ficou pensando no que a vida lhe dera até ali.

A vida lhe dera uma família, uma família que podia não ser perfeita, mas, apesar de tudo, uma família. E ele talvez pudesse tê-la aproveitado melhor se não estivesse tão compenetrado em honrá-la.

A vida lhe dera um irmão, um bom irmão, sem dúvida. Talvez um pouco esquentado demais, impulsivo demais. Talvez lhe faltassem as têmperas de um bom Black. Mas ele tentara ser um bom irmão.

Sirius se afastara, poderia dizer, depois de virar grifinório. Mas, e se Regulus tivesse ao menos tentado? E se ele não tivesse atacado Sirius com aquelas palavras vazias naquela noite de Natal? E se Regulus tivesse pedido para Sirius ficar? Sirius estava sendo sábio naquela noite e Regulus não o escutara.

Todos têm um preço a pagar.

A regra dois da Toujours Pur dizia: "Mesmo que tenha dúvidas, vá até o fim — enquanto for vantajoso pra você."

Regulus tinha todas as dúvidas do mundo, mas cada passo era mais seguro. Por todos que tinham morrido até ali.

* * *

_**Somos quem podemos ser**_

_**Sonhos que podemos ter

* * *

**_

Ele sabia que o fim estava próximo.

Sentou-se em frente à janela e ficou olhando a paisagem. Tinha feito mais do que qualquer um até ali. Tinha se vingado de Lord Voldemort. A horcrux estava bem segura em seu armário.

Ele tinha enfraquecido as defesas do Lorde das Trevas.

Nunca tinha se sentido tão tranqüilo como agora, quando sabia que o fim estava próximo.

Ouviu os passos na entrada e o clique da porta se abrindo. Sabia que estavam ali. Não tinha problema.

— Olha, olha, nosso pequeno desertor.

Era Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix não estava ali. Não sabia se não quis ver a desgraça ou se o Lorde não permitiu. Não lhe importa.

Ali estavam também Rosier e Mulciber. Estavam preparados para uma ofensiva.

Queriam mostrar o que acontece com quem deserta do exército do Lorde.

— Está arrependido, Black? — perguntou Rosier rindo. Rosier era sádico. Rosier havia cortado em pedacinhos o corpo de Fenwick.

Regulus sorriu, mas nada disse.

— É curioso — disse Lucius com um sorriso insinuante. — Você, que tanto falava em honrar a família, vai morrer como um covarde. A vida não é engraçada, Black? Não tem vontade de rir?

— Rir de si mesmo é o único recurso dos idiotas que não possuem nada de que se orgulhar, Malfoy.

Malfoy parou de sorrir.

A regra sete da Toujours Pur dizia: "Jamais implore por nada, nem por sua vida. Morra de cabeça erguida." Era nela que ele pensava quando a Maldição da Morte se aproximou implacável.

Ele morreu desacreditado, esquecido. Regulus Black foi apenas um nome na tapeçaria. Mas foi um Black perfeito, até o fim. Talvez o único.

* * *

**(1) **Essa particularidade do Sirius parece não combinar com a história, visto que ele tinha uma moto voadora e fugiu de Hogwarts em um hipogrifo. Porém, essa fic faz parte do universo de outra fic minha — na verdade, um projeto —, chamado "Liberdade, Apenas", onde eu coloco Sirius como acrófobo, mas superando o medo. Só pra esclarecer que isso não desrespeita o cânon.

* * *

**N.A.: Erros que a Calíope apontou e eu concordei devidamente corrigidos, especialmente aquela frase solta sem final, ainda não sei o que diabos foi aquilo. Acho que eu me distraí e esqueci de completar a idéia. Os erros de colocação pronominal, vírgula e travessão foram pura licença poética.**

**É, vocês estão se perguntando como essa song ganhou? Eu também.**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Gostou muito mesmo e achou que a autora manda bem? Leia as outras fics dela!**


End file.
